Tristan
Tristan (トリスタン Torisutan) is a pirate hailing from the North Blue. He is the captain of the Red X Pirates. He dreams to find the One Piece and could care less about becoming the next Pirate King. While he isnt one of the official Supernovas, he did reach the Sabaody Archipelago with a bounty higher than 100 million. Appearance Tristan is an athletically build young man of relatively tall height with fair skin. He has silver eyes and short, spiky black hair with a small strand over his forehead. His attire is a red t-shirt, with dark blue pants and dark shoes. Tristan has a log pose on left wrist. This is attire for most of time, only changing to fit the weather of an island or any other appropriate situation. Personality Tristan has shown to have various moods and emotions, that range but not limited to, mischievous, laid-back, friendly, cold, anger, and even crafty. Some people say its hard to read him and know what he's thinking due to his many moods. He usually adds a bit of levity to situations, even in pretty serious situations, he would usually crack jokes and act like its no big deal. His carefree attitude extends to his crew, as he doesnt rule them like a dictator. Tristan has control over his crew, but its not out of fear, but out of respect and admiration. Tristan is willing to support his friends & crew and lets them handle it their business on their own. Tristan will only get involved if needed cause he has faith in the abilities of his crew. Tristan isnt one to discriminate against anyone and has both genders as well as various races on his crew, such as Fishmen, Half-Fishmen, a few Kuja warriors, and some Shandia people from Skypeia. Relationships Crew As captain of the crew he seems to generally get along with them all, and they look up to him with respect as their captain. That, however, doesnt stop them from joking around and having run. While they acknowledge Tristan as their captain, they see him as more of a friend, but tend still call him "captain". While Tristan treats them as more friends than subordinates, he still refers them as his "crew". Family Tristan loves his family and will do anything to keep them safe. This goes as far as to keep his location a secret when he sends them messages, which are few and far between. Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities Tristan has immense physical powers as the captain of his crew. He is in peek human condition showing great strength, speed, durability, stamina, and agility. He has a greater measure of strength than others due to a brain condition when he was born. Its explained like this: Under normal circumstances, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury. Tristan doesn't have this limitation, and is capable of using his full strength. Experts have described his power as the naturally unlimited form of human strength. He uses his tremendous strength in combat, usually being the one who accidentally destroys the area when in a fight. Tristan does have control over his strength, it just when he's fighting, he tends to be more focused on the enemy, so he inadvertently wrecks the surrounding area. Haki Tristan can use the power of Haki to great extent. He can currently use two of the three forms, while he's still discovering the third. Busoshoku Haki He can cover his body in the invisible armor in order to fight Logia type Devil Fruit users. Tristan usually doesnt harden his body to the point of it turning black. Haoshoku Haki History Tristan comes from an average size town in the North Blue. He grew up with a younger sister being raised by a single mother. Due to his brain condition, he was constantly breaking walls and causing major damage to buildings. Luckily the island was a very popular tourist spot so they had enough money to keep repairing what Tristan destroyed. Trivia *His profile pic is Isshin Kurosaki (Isshin Shiba) form Bleach. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Captain